1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unit support structure, for a game machine island, whose individual unit support frames are adapted to be installed in an amusement arcade for supporting a plurality of game machines, such as pachinko machines, as well as ball dispensers and paper currency conveyers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, after all of the support frames for a single game machine island are assembled in an amusement arcade, game machines, ball dispensers and paper currency conveyers are installed in order on the respective support frames.
However, partly since all of the support frames must be assembled precisely, and partly since the individual support frames must be connected at many joints, the assembling work is particularly difficult when the game machine island is long or when the working space is small.
Generally, in a pachinko machine island, there is installed a lower tank for collecting out-balls from the individual pachinko machines, and a ball-polishing-and-lifting apparatus for lifting the balls from the lower tank to a ball conveying gutter situated upwardly of the pachinko machine island, while polishing them. For example, in our coassigned prior application, Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 3-79321, the polishing-and-lifting apparatus is mounted within the support frames of the pachinko machine island.
However, if the island is divided into blocks or the polishing-and-lifting apparatus is mounted independently to facilitate precise and effective assembly of the island, it would be difficult to mount the polishing-and-lifting apparatus in harmony with the rest of the island.